


Protocol

by Kumakumakuma



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blowjobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Fluffy Smut, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Other, Slapping, but still smut, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumakumakuma/pseuds/Kumakumakuma
Summary: An optimistic zoologist learns a firm lesson on not naming the animals.





	1. Chapter 1

Working on the animal captivity platform was a treat for you. When the mysterious listing looking for a zoologist came across your desk you applied without a second thought despite the nebulous information attached. It was after all, better than working part-time at the local petting zoo. When you first saw Mother Base you felt like your eyes were playing tricks on you and it only reinforced the absolutely vastness of the surrounding waters, something so magnificently huge hidden in plain site in the Seychelles. Your new name was Striking Viper, or Viper for short to those immediately around you. Pretty cool if you said so yourself. At least it wasn't like the person next to you in orientation- Awkward Capybara. 

The conservation area was fabulously equipped, it was almost overkill. From what you had read, the conservation platform was paid for by the United Nations, explaining the attractive salary the came with your new job as Head Zoologist. You smiled eagerly as you were given a tour of the platform and areas where the variety of animals were contained, impressed by the attention to detail for the habitats that were created. The main office that was assigned to you was well lit with an observation window that overlooked several of the exhibits with live feeds to each individual habitat in a grid of monitors beside your desk. There was even a small bedroom sparsely furnished with a single bed and shelf in case there was an emergency that kept you overtime considering the distance between the platforms. Three staff were assigned to help you with maintenance but the bulk of the work was yours. You didn't mind, you knew how you liked things done and it was less work and more fun for you. Work for a few years and walk away with experience that could be the strong foundation for your career with pay that would give you enough to buy a decent house afterwards? A dream come true. You had packed your favourite movies and cassette tapes along with your clothes- Ghostbusters, Friday the 13th, Children of the Corn and a few other miscellaneous ones you hadn't seen but grabbed from the bargain bin at some second hand store before laving home. It had been all around a pretty sweet deal indeed. 

They called the man who showed you around Mother Base Ocelot, you were sure it wasn't his real name but didn't ask his real name out of respect for his rank. He seemed relatively neutral, even bordering on pleasant if not very professional as he showed you around your new job site. It wasn't until after that you commented on how personable he was when one of your staff darted his eyes back and forth and lowered her voice.  
"You know he's most well known for torturing people, right?" The recruit called Mighty Badger said, looking over her shoulder.  
"What? Him? That's insanity, he didn't strike me as the type" you said, dropping your voice as well.  
"Oh yeah, better behave or he'll take your fingernails right off!" She warned, eyes wide.  
"Not my fingernails!" Your cried, balling your fists. It really was one of those things that really grossed you out.  
The conversation had left you feeling uncomfortable, you weren't exactly sure how someone so dangerous could appear so seemingly normal. Sure, he dressed like he watched too many Western's but didn't strike you as a sadist. 

"He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be _fresh from the fight_!" You brought your voice up high as you finished the chorus, headphones around your neck as you sang along in your solitude, spreading fresh feed down for the zebra's, the sun bearing down insufferably against the back of your neck. You curse in your head for neglecting the bottle of sunscreen in your office, already feeling the redness of a burn taking roost on your skin. Your only backup for the day had called in sick and you hadn't bothered calling the other two, it was a mild day and sometimes you liked to have the animals to yourself so you could talk to them and just enjoy the serenity of your work. 

Your last stop was the ocelot enclosure, three of them had been delivered to you a week ago, one still a juvenile. You crouched down and held out your hand, the little gaffer loping over to you willingly. They certainly weren't hand shy, especially the little one. The two adults lazily soaked in the warmth of the rock placed in the enclosure, not bothering to look at you as you entered their space.  
"Hey Tornado, look at you!" You tickled the small creatures belly affectionately as it waved its paws in playful aggression towards your fingers. When it came to leopards, ocelot's were relatively tame, you remembered reading about Salvador Dali owned one as a pet. It didn't surprise you, seeing how the baby approached you without fear. "C'mere, Tornado you little bugger" you joked, scooping it up in yours arms as you stood, coddling it like a baby. It made some small noise that made you _awww_ reflexively, scratching its head.

"Is that normal protocol, Viper?"  
You just about froze in place and wished you were anywhere else in the world right now. It was _him_. Tornado squirmed in your arms and jumped down, landing with a soft thud on his paws before scampering off, having been alarmed by the sudden intrusion. You turned slowly, confirming what you already knew.  
It was Ocelot.  
"Sir! I didn't know you were here! I was....checking on his mobility, I thought I saw the juvenile limping a little so I came in to asses its health." You nodded as you finished, happy with your excuse. "He's good. Allll good here." You added.  
"Do you name all the animals?" He asked, hands on his hips, head bowed slightly as he stared you down with those steely eyes. He didn't sound angry, per se, but you didn't like his tone either. "Is it protocol to name and coddle the animals?"  
"It is not, sir, no." You answered, knowing you were pretty far up the creek without a paddle now.  
"And yet here you are" he swept his hand out across himself.  
"I apologize if I've interrupted whatever business you came here to perform" a little pathetic, but you hoped it would quell what you assumed was a typhoon of rage hidden behind a stoic demeanor.  
"I was coming to check on you and your staff," he began, then took a glance around. "I notice it's just you here today."  
"Yes sir, it is."

He crossed his arms and gave you a look that you couldn't quite read, but you were sure your dream job was officially done. Immediately you began to file through all the embarrassment of being flown home with your bags, how you would have to go crawling back to the petting zoo.  
"Tell me about what you named the ocelot." A question you didn't even think to dread, but certainly did now. You winced visibly before sighing.  
"His name is Tornado, sir." You stifled a groan. _'You complete idiot'_ , you berated yourself mentally.  
"Why 'Tornado'?" Oh ye gods, he knew why. You knew he knew why. He was actually going to make you explain it, suddenly you felt his sadistic title was justified.  
"I named him that because...he's an ocelot," you looked down and fiddled with your hands like a shamed child. "And... _you're_ Ocelot, and your gun is a Tornado-6 so I thought it was...it was..." Despite lack of religion you prayed for any deity that could possible exist to smite you where you stood.  
"It was...." He echoed, tilting his head up a little, lips parted in anticipation.  
"....Cute." Squeezing your eyes shut you forced the word out, never having felt more humiliated in your life. "Please don't pull my fingernails off, sir!" You cried out, resisting the temptation to drop to the ground like a big, sad sack of pathetic goo.

He laughed, and you weren't sure if you were supposed to feel relief or terror, but you definitely felt a little of both.  
"Your fingernails, but anything else is fair game?" He teased. "Now why do you think I'd take those from you?"  
You swallowed and continued to avert his gaze, but you felt it still. "Your reputation of being....adept with interrogation is widely known," you said, "and appreciated!" Maybe tacking that on would save you a strip of skin off your back.  
"I think a conversation regarding how you're to be reprimanded would be best saved for your office", he said, tapping the toe of one boot against the ground. "Why don't we continue there.  
"Of course, sir. Right away, I'll take you there now." You cast a nervous glance backwards towards the ocelots, hoping vainly that they would collectively attack and kill you before you had the chance to leave.  
Alas, it was not your lucky day.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk back to your office was the most awkward you've ever felt in your life. Some small part of your brain tried to convince you that it was no big deal, that there was no way you would be fired for such a minor infraction but you felt like you were being marched to the firing squad with the way he walked steadily behind you. You never noticed quite how loudly the lights in the office buzzed until that moment when the silence was deafening, any ruckus from the animals shut out.  
"Sit", he said, pointing at one of the chairs in your office. You did so without question, placing your hands neutrally on your knees while keeping your eyes fixed on the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.  
"What you've done can't go unpunished, Viper" he scolded, leaning back against a console and crossing one ankle over the other. "Do you think it's appropriate to handle wild animals?" You looked up at him, all six feet. His clothes weren't snug but you could tell if they were you'd see hard muscle, involuntarily making you question how good of a workout torturing people was.  
"Truthfully sir, these particular animals aren't scared of humans, I think someone from the village near where they were caught had been hand-feeding them for some time. They aren't at all nervous of humans." It was the truth, they had been extracted pretty darn close to a small village. "Normally they're quite independent but we appear to have a mating pair and their offspring, which explains the closeness between them. It's fascinating to see, really." Your true excitement for animals and nature was genuine, and you almost forget that you might die within the next hour or so.  
He considered you, eyes wandering over your body in a way that made you feel especially vulnerable. His hair was turning a pleasant silver but you still caught the hint of spun gold that it had originally been. 

"Enjoying the view?"  
His question caught you off guard, and you jumped slightly in place when his voice cut through the silence. Shit. You hadn't meant to start.  
"No, sir--wait, yes, sir. I-uhhhh....ugh" Your palm slapped against your forehead and you give your head a shake, completely destroyed by your own inability to function. "I just got lost in thought, I'm sorry, I really am having an off-day today, I think it may be the heat." Yes. The heat, it was flawless, you genius.  
Chewing on your words he smirked, lightly tapping his thumb against the metal he rested his hand on, taking in the way you tried fruitlessly to defend yourself.  
"Get on your knees", he ordered.  
You looked up at him, confused by the demand.  
"Sir?"  
"Did I stutter, Viper?" "N-No, sir". He hadn't stuttered, but you did. 

You slide from the chair to your knees as Ocelot takes a step forward from the console where he stood, running the back of his gloved hand up the side of your face. "Let's see if you're capable of following orders", his voice had a wicked undertone to match the way the corner of his mouth curled. You watched with nervous surprise as he unzips his pants and took out his cock. It was so thick and long that you couldn't help but feel intimidated by the sheer size of it. He held it in his palm in front of your face as you stared. "Don't just look at it Viper, suck it" he said, his voice low and dangerous. You run your tongue over your lips, suddenly your mouth feels very dry. 

Without warning the hand that had been caressing your face slaps you hard enough to make your head snap to the side. You look up at him, your breath catching in your throat.  
"I said suck it", he growls and slides his thumb in your mouth, forcing the bottom of your mouth open and grabbing a fistful of your hair for leverage as his stuffs his cock in your waiting mouth.  
You can't help but gag from the force of it, one hand slapping his pelvis in your surprise, eliciting another slap from him, a back hand this time that sends you to the floor.

You push yourself up as you hear his boots against the floor as he steps forward and grabs more of your hair, forcing you back up on your knees.  
"Have you learned or do I need to slap you again?" He warns, tugging at your hair ruthlessly.  
"I've learned, sir" you say, heart racing. You take him in your mouth more eagerly now, working your lips over half his cock before it starts to hurt. He uses the hand that's fisting your hair to fuck your throat with shallow but hard thrust that put you on the verge of gagging with each movement.  
"You can do better than that", he hisses bucking his hips forward to force more of his cock into your mouth. You hum in protest, unable to get anything with clarity out of your mouth, but not daring to hit him again. He laughs when he notices the way your hands come up but then drop.

"What the matter? You don't like it when I slap you around, Viper?" He teases knowing full well you can't and won't answer. He drops his free hand and wraps it over the front of your throat, the tips of his fingers pressing into the soft skin of your neck.  
"The longer it takes you to get my entire cock, the harder I squeeze" he says with a little too much glee in his voice, giving a warning squeeze. You can feel yourself drooling heavily out of the sides of your mouth as you whimper against his cock while trying to figure out how to possibly deep throat more than you already are but he gives you motivation by the way of tightening his grip on your throat and thrusting against your face roughly.

He smirks down at you, his breaths ragged as you choke on his cock, he's fucking your face vigorously, using you to get himself off.  
"I'm going to cum in your mouth and you're going to swallow every drop, do you understand?" He grunts. "Don't you fucking dare waste one drop or you'll be really sorry", he adds as a warning that you have no desire to test.

He rocking more erratically now and you finally manage to take him to the hilt, the neatly groomed blonde hair that surrounds his cock tickling your face. "I was going to get off one way or another today from you, Viper, don't make me regret that decision". You moan against his cock, feeling your eyes roll back as he lets out a satisfied groan and you can feel his cum filling your mouth. You panic as a small amount dribbles from the corner of your mouth but you swallow everything you can desperately, hoping he'll be satisfied with your handiwork. 

"That's right, swallow my cum, you filthy slut" he rumbles, his voice strained by his climax. His hips are spasming and his hand tightens around your throat a little harder before going slack, each of his breaths punctuated with moans.

When he pulls his cock out of your mouth you gasp for air, your chest heaving as you gulp down hard breaths. He watches you contently, reaching down and using his thumb to wipe the cum from your chin, slipping his digit in your mouth for you to suck clean. You do so willingly, locking your eyes on his.

"I guess you can understand how to do what you're told." He smirks at you but his tone is almost like he's speaking to you affectionately as he stroked the area of hair he had been on the verge of tearing out only minutes earlier. "Maybe if you're lucky I'll catch you misbehaving again sometime". He helps you up after tucking his length back into his pants. 

"You really are a sadist" you scoff at him, rubbing your hand along your sore jaw. You can tell your cheeks are still red where he slapped you. He barks out a laugh and shakes his head.  
"I'll have to punish you again if you don't watch that lip." He warned, the tips of his long, slender fingers brushing your lips.  
And you even feel like you wouldn't mind. But only after your mouth gets a bit of a rest.


End file.
